Evenstar
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: nouvelle version! histoire d'Eldarion, jeune garçon curieux, qui s'intéressera de près à l'histoire de son père qui est pour le moin discret à ce sujet.


**Evenstar**

**Chapitre 1**

Le jeune garçon regardait par la fenêtre. Il voyait toute la ville et une partie du royaume dont son père était le roi. Il avait entendu dire qu'avant sa naissance, le royaume était entièrement différent. Il était séparé en deux parties, le Gondor et l'Arnor. Il n'y avait pas non plus eu de roi depuis de nombreuses années. C'était son père qui avait redonné sa gloire au Gondor. Eldarion adorait entendre son père raconter toutes sortes d'histoires qui se déroulaient de nombreuses années avant sa naissance. Il avait entendu parler des elfes, des nains, et des hobbits, mais il n'en avait jamais vu, bien qu'il avait entendu dire que sa mère était une princesse elfe, qui avait renoncé à sa vie immortelle pour vivre avec son père. Il ne croyait pas vraiment cette histoire, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne renoncerait à la vie, peu importe la raison. Il ignorait aussi l'histoire que ces peuples avaient jouée dans la vie de son père, car Elessar ne parlait pas beaucoup de son enfance et de toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues. Tout ce qu'il savait de son père, il l'avait entendu de la bouche des personnes qui passaient dans la rue. Sa mère non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup d'eux. Il était encore jeune et il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister, car il saurait tout lorsque le temps serait venu. Le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon lorsqu'il vit la silhouette d'un homme à cheval qui se dirigeait vers Minas Tirith. Il reconnu aussitôt son père, car il avait hérité de la vision de sa mère, qui était excellente. Il descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité et couru à la rencontre de son père qui venait de passer la porte. Il sauta dans les bras de son père comme il l'avait fait de nombreuse fois lorsqu'il revenait de ses promenades, dont Eldarion ignorait le but. Il n'avait que dix ans et avait beaucoup d'autre préoccupation.

- Où est ta mère? lui demanda Elessar

- Là-haut. lui répondit Eldarion

- Allons la rejoindre. lui répondit Elessar

Son père le remit par terre et lui pris la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles des appartements de la famille royale. La femme regardait par la fenêtre et observait les étoiles faire leur apparition dans le ciel. Elle semblait triste à ce moment. Il se tourna vers son père qui semblait aussi triste qu'elle. Il ne les avait jamais vu comme sa jusqu'alors. Il ignorait qu'à tous les coucher du soleil, Arwen regardait les étoile se lever et se souvenait de sa famille, qui se trouvait très loin à l'ouest et que Elessar venait la rejoindre et ensemble ils partageaient ce fardeau.

- Arwen. dit-il après un moment.

- Oui Aragorn. lui répondit-elle

- Eldarion n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, tout le monde l'appelait roi Elessar, le nom qu'il avait choisi de prendre lorsqu'il était devenu roi.

- Je t'aime. lui dit-il simplement.

Il fit signe à Eldarion de sortir. Eldarion obéi immédiatement, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retira dans sa chambre. Il contempla longuement les étoiles et fini par s'endormir dans son lit.

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Eldarion se leva très tôt et décida de retrouver son père dans la salle du trône. Comme il l'avait deviné, son père était là à contempler les statues qui ressemblaient tant à Elessar, mais qui pourtant n'étaient pas lui. C'était ses ancêtres, les grands rois de jadis, lui avait dit un jour son père. Son père ne semblait plus triste du tout, il était plutôt pensif.

- Père. dit Eldarion

- Oui, mon garçon. lui répondit Elessar

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que maman avait hier soir. lui répondit Eldarion.

La question lui avait échappé, sans qu'il le veuille. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui semblait triste et soulagé, comme s'il avait redouté cette question toute sa vie, mais était pourtant content qu'il l'ai posée.

- Te souviens-tu des elfes dont je t'ai parler? lui demanda Elessar.

- Oui, c'était un peuple immortel, qui ne pouvait pas mourir d'une maladie, ni de vieillesse, mais qui pouvait mourir de chagrin ou d'une blessure. lui répondit Eldarion

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui leur est arrivé? lui demanda Elessar

- Ils sont tous repartis sur les terres immortelles. lui répondit Eldarion

- Non pas tous. murmura Elessar comme pour lui-même.

Le jeune garçon entendit ces paroles qui semblaient comme un poignard, mais il ne savait pourquoi il éprouvait cette sensation.

- Il en reste encore quelques-uns uns qui n'ont pas prit le bateau, plus que tu ne l'imagine. lui répondit Elessar.

- C'est donc vrai ce que les gens raconte sur maman, j'ai toujours cru que s'était pour comparer sa beauté à celles des elfes, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il disait vrai. rajouta Eldarion.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, lui répondit Elessar, c'était son choix et je ne le regrette pas du tout et elle non plus, sauf lorsque la lune se lève et que les étoiles apparaissent. Alors Arwen repense au sien, car vois-tu, elle possède la beauté des étoiles, et lorsque les longues années de sa vie passaient sur son visage sans même l'effleurer, elle était encore plus belle. Même parmi les siens, aucune ne pouvait l'égaler. Elle portait à son coup, un pendentif, qui se nommait l'étoile du soir.

Il sorti alors de sa poche une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, Eldarion pu voir un objet d'une rare beauté. Il brillait comme rien ne l'avais fait auparavant, même s'il était brisé, car il était tombé sur le sol de cette même salle de nombreuses années avant sa naissance, alors qu'Elessar n'était même pas encore roi, mais tout cela Eldarion l'ignorait.

- Il est magnifique. dit Eldarion émerveillé devant l'objet.

- Je le sais. répondit simplement Elessar.

- Après un long silence, Elessar rajouta : elle m'a offert sa vie et son cœur lorsqu'elle me la donné, mais c'est plus tard qu'elle est devenue mortelle.

«Je préfère vivre une existence mortelle qu'affronter tous les âges de ce monde toute seule», c'est ce qu'elle avait dit, se rappela Elessar.

Il soupira longuement et resta en silence pendant quelque temps. Eldarion, voyant que son père ne parlait plus et semblait avoir oublié sa présence, se retira.

**Chapitre 3**

Cet avant-midi là, Eldarion se promena dans la ville de son père. C'est ainsi qu'il la nommait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se dirigea vers les maisons de guérison. Il n'y était jamais aller, mais la vieille femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée le reconnu et le fit immédiatement entrer.

- Puis-je visiter les jardins? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui, bien entendu. lui répondit la vieille dame.

Elle le conduit vers la porte au font de la salle. Elle était vieille, et se souvenait encore de la naissance du petit, car elle y avait assister. Cela faisait maintenant près de 10 ans. Elle se souvenait aussi son père lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, il lui avait demander de trouver de une plante du nom de l'Athelas, ou encore la feuille des rois. Puisque c'était une plante qui poussait partout, en d'autres mots de la mauvaise herbe, elle lui en avait trouver, et il avait guéri presque tous les malades de cette salle, du moins ceux qui étaient gravement blessés. Il venait encore, quelque fois, pour soigner les plus malades d'entre eux, mais, comme la guerre était finie depuis très longtemps, les blessures était moins fréquente.

Le jeune garçon marcha dans les sentiers qui était border d'arbre. Depuis que les elfes étaient venus redonner sa gloire au Gondor, de grand arbre poussait, même s'ils étaient encore jeunes, ils étaient magnifiques. Eldarion avait entendu une histoire parlant de deux personne qui se serait rencontrer dans cet endroit et qui seraient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il trouvait cette histoire magnifique. La femme était la nièce de roi du Rohan et l'homme était le nouvel intendant du Gondor. Il ignorait pourquoi une dame du Rohan se trouvait là, car il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de l'anneau et le rôle que ces deux jeunes gens avaient jouer dans son histoire. Il était seul dans les jardins ce matin là. Un silence reposant gouvernait les lieux. Il n'y avait aucun oiseau qui chantait, mais ce n'était pas du tout inquiétant. C'était magnifique. Lorsqu'il eu fait le tour, il rentra chez lui.

**Chapitre 4**

Cet après-midi là, Eldarion était dans sa chambre, lorsque Elessar vint le retrouver. Eldarion se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu ce matin même. Il se demandait pourquoi son père était revenu le voir. L'ombre qu'il avait vu passer sur le visage de son père pendant un instant, ce matin, l'avait effrayer. Cependant, c'était à nouveau son père qui se trouvait à ses coté. Non pas l'homme triste de la veille, mais cet homme fort qui l'avait élever et qui régnait sur le Gondor. L'homme s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à son fils de venir le rejoindre.

- Quelle histoire veux-tu que je te raconte? lui demanda Elessar

- Je voudrais que tu me raconte ton histoire. lui répondit Eldarion

- D'accord, lui répondit Elessar, mais il faut que tu sache que c'est une longue histoire que je vais te conter.

- Ce n'est pas grave. lui répondit le jeune garçon.

- Tout à commença, il y a très longtemps, lorsqu'Ilùvatar créa les Ainurs. Un jour, il les fit venir pour chanter devant lui, le thème qu'il leur imposait. La musique qui en résultat fut incroyable d'après ce que les récits anciens en disent. Suite à leur chant, Ilùvatar créa la terre.

- Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec toi. lui demanda le garçon

- Et bien, il leur permit de descendre sur la Terre qu'il avait créer selon leur chant. Il pourrait façonner la Terre pour ces enfants qui naîtraient ensuite. Mais parmi ceux qui descendirent, ce trouvait Melkor. Il devint jaloux des autres Valars, et dans son cœur il se tourna vers le mal. Je ne vais pas te parler de tout ce qu'il a fait de mal, car ce serait trop long, mais l'important, c'est qu'il créa des créatures hideuses que l'on nomma les orcs. Il corrompu aussi d'autre créature, mais son plus fidèle serviteur fut Sauron.

- En entendant ce nom, le jeune garçon frissonna.

- Lorsque Melkor ou Morgoth, comme on le nomma, fut vaincu, Sauron resta sur la terre du milieu et combattit les peuples libres de la terre du milieu pendant très longtemps. De nombreux hommes moururent contre lui, mais sa plus grande réussite fut la chute de Numénor. Seul quelques hommes encore fidèle aux Valars furent sauver. Parmi eux se trouvait Elendil et ses fils, qui fondèrent plus tard le Gondor, mais tu connais déjà cette histoire, je crois.

- Le fils fit un léger signe de tête

- Sauron aussi put s'échapper. Par la suite il créa les anneaux du pouvoir. Mais il détenait le plus puissant de tous, l'anneau unique dans lequel il mit tous ses pouvoirs. Il aurait sûrement gagner la guerre si Isildur ne lui avait pas ôter l'anneau. Seulement, il ne fut pas détruit car l'anneau ne fut pas détruit. Pour ce qui est de la suite, c'est pour plus tard. dit soudain Elessar.

- Non, aller. le supplia Eldarion.

- Après le souper, peut-être. lui répondit Elessar

- Ok, soupira le jeune garçon

- Aller, viens. lui répondit l'homme.

Ils quittèrent la chambre du petit pour aller rejoindre Arwen.

**Chapitre 5**

Plus tard dans cette même journée, avant que le soleil ne soit coucher, le garçon alla retrouver son père pour attendre la suite de l'histoire. Il se demandait quel était le rapport entre son père et Sauron. Comme il s'en doutait, Elessar se trouvait dans la salle du trône. Il était souvent là, lorsqu'il n'était pas parti ou avec lui ou sa mère.

- Père. dit Eldarion

- Tu veux connaître la suite, je suppose. lui répondit Elessar

Le jeune garçon fit un léger signe de la tête.

- Où en étions-nous? demanda le père à son fils

- Isildur venait d'ôter l'anneau de la main de Sauron.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Alors l'histoire va comme suis.

Il se trouvait maintenant devant l'une des plus vieille statut de la salle.

- L'on dit que l'anneau unique possédait sa propre volonté. Comme il ne voulait pas être détruit, il corrompit l'esprit d'Isildur, qui ne le détruit pas. Bien des choses auraient pu ne pas être, mais à cause de lui, elle eurent quand même lieu. De nombreuse personne périrent durant cette guerre. Isildur et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient tombèrent dans une embuscade faites par des orcs. Isildur mit l'anneau, qui comme il l'avait vite comprit, le rendait invisible. Il se sauva dans la rivière, mais l'anneau glissa de sa main et il fut transpercer de plusieurs flèches. L'anneau disparut pendant de nombreuse année. Avant de partir à la guerre, Isildur avait laisser sa femme et son fils en Arnor, au royaume de son père, plus précisément dans la ville de Foncombe, fonder par Elrond. Il allait justement les retrouver, lorsqu'il y a eu l'embuscade. Pour ce qui est du Gondor, c'était Meneldil le fils d'Anárion qui gouverna puis ses descendants, jusqu'à ce que tous soit mort, et que la ligner des rois fut briser. Alors ce sont les intendants qui gouvernèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un roi revienne sur le trône. Le royaume de l'Arnor fut gouverner par Valandil le plus jeune des quatre fils d'Isildur et à sa mort pas ses descendants. Plus tard le royaume de l'Arnor fut diviser en trois. Les Dúnedains du Nord, perdirent leur prestige et devinrent de simples rôdeurs. Ils furent toujours diriger par un héritier d'Isildur. Ils protégèrent les peuples de cette région, comme les habitants de Bree ou les hobbits de la comté ou de n'importe laquelle de ces villes. Les trésors de cette ligné furent confier à Elrond, le seigneur de Foncombe.

Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. Elessar le remarqua immédiatement et dit à son fils : pardonne-moi, mais je dois y aller.

Il quitta la salle du trône et se dirigea vers la chambre ou se trouvait Arwen. Eldarion resta un instant à contempler les statuts qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Les noms qu'il avait apprit lui revenait en tête et il voyait la silhouette de certaine de ses personnes. Après un instant, il quitta la salle et ce retira dans sa chambre.

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, le jeune garçon se leva très tôt. Le soleil venait à peine de monter dans le ciel. Il avait demander à son père de lui conter l'histoire de sa vie, et il avait réussi à lui faire oublier en lui content de vieille histoire qui avait eu lieu de nombreuse année avant leur naissance, il avait parler d'Isildur, mais son histoire se déroulait à al fin du deuxième âge. On se trouvait à présent au quatrième âge. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le lien et il l'avait chercher toute la nuit. Après quelques heures à chercher une réponse, il entendit des pas dans le corridor. Il reconnu la démarche de son père. Il n'y avait aucune personne dans tout le royaume qui marchait comme lui. Ses pas était lourd et sec, comme écraser sous un lourd fardeau pendant toutes ses années, mais il était aussi gracieux comme les pas de sa mère, qu'on entendait à peine. Il se leva pour allez le rejoindre.

- Père. appela-t-il

- Oui mon garçon. lui répondit Elessar

- Pouvons-nous continuer l'histoire? demanda Eldarion

- Viens. lui répondit l'homme

Ils se trouvaient dans le corridor qui reliait les appartements royaux à la salle du trône.

- Je ne crois pas que l'endroit soit idéal pour raconter la suite de l'histoire. Allons faire un tour de cheval. rajouta Elessar.

L'homme conduisit son fils à la grange, pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs chevaux. Il dit quelque chose à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'écurie et il attela les deux chevaux. Ils galopaient rapidement vers le nord-ouest. Ils traversèrent le Rohan puis passèrent par la troué du Rohan, ils longèrent ensuite les monts brumeux vers le nord, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une ville assez étrange. Elle était vide, personne n'y restait. Elle était belle, malgré tout. L'architecture était incroyable, mais les plante qui y avait jadis pousser était morte et la ville était sans vie. Il se disait que bien longtemps avant, cet endroit avait du être l'un des plus beau de toute la terre du milieu, mais a présent, elle était abandonner. Elessar débarqua de son cheval et aida son fils à descendre.

- Où somme-nous? demanda Eldarion

- Nous sommes à Foncombe, dans la demeure d'Elrond. Elle est abandonnée depuis que les elfes ont sont partie vers les terres immortelles. Allez viens. lui dit Elessar

Elessar conduit son fils dans une salle qui était remplit de trésor et de peinture. Sur les murs, il pouvait voir l'illustration de quelques scène qui s'était dérouler durant la guerre ou Isildur avait ôter l'anneau à Sauron. Ils s'assirent près d'une statue ou il devait y avoir eu quelque chose longtemps au paravent, qui y avait reposer.

- C'est ici qu'a reposer la lame briser de Narsil, durant toutes les années ou il n'y a pas eu de roi. Tous les trésors des rois se sont trouver ici un jour. Si je t'ai amener ici, c'est pour te conter l'histoire d'un des rôdeurs qui a été tué par les serviteurs de Sauron. Son nom était Arathorn. Il était le fils de Arador, le chef des Dunedains. Un jour, il demanda la main de Gilraen. Cependant, le père de cette dernière s'opposait à leur union. Il fut finalement convaincu par sa femme et le mariage de Arathorn et de Gilraen pu avoir lieu. L'année d'après, le père d'Arathorn fut tuer par des trolls, et Arathorn fut nommé chef de clan des Dúnedains. Gilraen lui donna un fils, que l'on nomma Aragorn. Deux ans après, Arathorn mourut. Après sa mort, Gilraen amena son fils à Foncombe et le confia à Elrond. Elle mourra de chagrin quelque temps après. Suis-moi, lui dit Elessar.

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

**Chapitre7**

Ils arrivèrent sur uns sorte de plate-forme circulaire, il y avait des chaises placer en rond, et une sorte de table au centre. Elessar s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et continua l'histoire

- Le fils de Arathorn fut élever par Elrond, qui le considéra comme son fils. Elrond lui cachera sa véritable identité. Il l'appela Estel, qui signifie Espoir en langage elfique, car il était l'espoir des hommes. Lorsqu'il eu 20 ans, Elrond lui dit qu'il était Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le descendant d'Isildur, l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Plus tard, il rencontra une elfe, la fille dElrond, une jeune princesse elfe dont la beauté était inégalée et qui reflétait si bien les étoiles, il en tomba amoureux. Mais Elrond refusait de donner la main de sa fille à un simple mortel et il lui dit qu'il pourrait épouser sa fille, uniquement lorsqu'il deviendrait roi de Royaume Réunifié d'Arnor et du Gondor. Il combattit les force de Sauron jusqu'à ce que la guerre finisse. Il luttera au coté de Thengel, roi de Rohan, et d'Ecthelion Intendant de Gondor. Il combattit sous le nom de Thorongil, pour ne pas révéler son identité. Sauron voulait tuer tout les descendant des rois de jadis, car il préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône du Gondor. Il ne fit pas seulement la guerre dans sa vie. Il voyagea aussi énormément, il visita tous les coins de la terre du milieu et apprit la culture et l'histoire de nombreux peuples, jusqu'à devenir l'Homme le plus sage et le plus fort de son époque. Il rencontra aussi Gandalf le blanc, le magicien le plus puissant de la terre du milieu, bien qu'à l'époque où ils se rencontrèrent, Gandalf était le deuxième, car Saroumane était encore au-dessus de lui. Les deux hommes, bien qu'il y en ait un qui ne soit pas vraiment humain, se lièrent d'amitié. Il aida Gandalf dans sa quête de trouver Gollum et protégea les hobbits de la comté. Sous son nom de rôdeur, il se nommait Grand-Pas. Son histoire ne se termine pas ici, mais elle est relier à une autre, qui à déjà commencer, mais que je vais maintenant te raconter. Il s'agit de l'histoire de l'anneau unique. Lorsqu'Isildur perdit l'anneau, il disparut pendant très longtemps, mais il fut découvert par un hobbit, nommé Gollum. L'anneau le détruisit, et lorsqu'il fut près, l'anneau le quitta. Il fut ramasser par Bilbon Saquet de la comté qui, sur les conseils de Gandalf, le donna à son neveu Frodon. Frodon se vit confier la quête de conduire l'anneau en dehors de la comté. C'est là que l'histoire de Aragorn et de Frodon se croisent et sont à jamais lier, car las défaite de l'un pourrait être la ruine de l'autre. Aragorn conduisit Frodon et ses trois amis, Sam, Merry et Pippin à Foncombe, où eu lieu le conseil d'Elrond. C'est ici même, que c'est dérouler le conseil. La communauté de l'anneau fut formée. Elle était composée des quatre hobbits, de Gandalf, d'Aragorn, de Boromir un homme du Gondor, de Légolas un elfe, et de Gimli un nain. Je ne vais pas te compter l'histoire dans ces moindre détaille aujourd'hui, mais uniquement ce qui est advenue de ces participants. Boromir est mort durant leur quête, tuer par un Urouk-hai. Gandalf, est disparut dans la Moria, mais il est revenu pour achever sa quête. Pippin fut nommé Garde de la citadelle, il servi l'intendant Dénethor, l'intendant Faramir qui gouverna pendant quelques jours seulement, et en suite le roi. Merry, devint un écuyer du Rohan, il servit le roi Théoden, puis le roi Eomer. Frodon, Gandalf, et Elrond, même s'il ne participait pas à la guerre de l'anneau, partirent vers les terres immortelles. Sam retourna en comté et devint maire. Aragorn devint roi, et il épousa la fille d'Elrond, et Légolas et Gimli devinrent de très bons amis, et il ne se quittèrent jamais. Suis-moi. lui dit Elessar.

- Comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, Eldarion suivi son père. Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Chapitre 8

Eldarion suivi son père jusqu'à la statue d'une femme.

- C'est Gilraen. Lui dit Elessar.

Eldarion ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer la tristesse qu'avait éprouver son père à la vue de cette statue et le courage qu'il lui avait fallut pour dire le nom de Gilraen.

- Aragorn, c'est le nom par lequel maman t'a appeler l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas. demanda Eldarion.

Elessar fit un signe affirmatif

- Alors tu es le fils de Gilraen et de Arathorn. demanda Eldarion

- Oui. dit simplement Elessar.

- Est-ce que c'est la fin de l'histoire? demanda Eldarion

- Non, répondit Elessar, l'histoire ne se terminera jamais, car elle à commencer avec les la musique des Ainurs, et que lorsque le monde sera détruit, et que les hommes et les elfes se joindront au Ainurs pour chanter de nouveau devant Ilùvatar, ce sera le début d'une autre histoire, mais elle fera aussi parti de cette histoire. Et ce que nous devons faire, c'est rajouter notre partie dans cette longue histoire.

- Même moi, je vais avoir mon histoire à y rajouter? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui, mais lorsque le temps sera venu, ton rôle se révélera par lui-même. Rentrons à la maison. répondit Elessar.

Et ils reprirent la longue route qui les séparaient de Minas Tirith.

**Chapitre 9**

Environ 80 ans plus tard, le prince se promenait dans les rues de Minas Tirith. Dans quelques années, ce serait à son tour de gouverner. Son père se faisait vieux. Sa mère quant à elle semblait ne pas avoir vieilli.

- Prince. demanda un homme, qui semblait être l'un des garde de la citadelle.

- Oui. répondit Eldarion

- Votre père vous fait quérir. dit l'homme

- D'accord. répondit Eldarion.

Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'au près du roi se trouvait Légolas l'elfe et Gimli le nain. Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Sa devait avoir eu lieu vers l'année 60 du quatrième âge. Elessar l'avait fait quérir, et il lui avait présenter les deux hommes, mais il y avait aussi trois hobbits qui se trouvaient là. Merry, Pippin et Sam. Il y avait aussi le roi Eomer. Il y avait aussi eu Faramir et Eowyn les seigneurs d'Ithilien. Ils avaient tous vécu à l'époque de la guerre de l'anneau. Il avait apprit leurs histoires, et il savait maintenant pourquoi la princesse du Rohan s'était trouvée dans les maisons de guérison. Car la jeune femme dont il avait entendu l'histoire de sa rencontre avec l'intendant du Gondor était nul autre que Eowyn la sœur de Eomer, la femme qui avec l'aide de Merry, le hobbit, avait tuer le roi sorcier. Et l'intendant du Gondor était Faramir le seigneur d'Ithilien. L'année d'après, Sam avait pris la mer pour rejoindre Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau, et tous les autres avaient fini par mourir. Eomer fut le premier, et son fils Elfwine le remplaça. Il revit ensuite les deux hobbits, mais ils moururent peut de temps après. Leurs corps fut placer près de l'endroit ou reposera celui de Elessar lorsqu'il partira. Faramir, Eowyn moururent ensuite, mais ils ne les revit plus jamais. Et maintenant ce trouvait devant lui les trois voyageurs qui avaient parcouru la terre du milieu à la recherche des deux hobbits, et qui avait marcher dans le chemin des morts. Gimli fils de Gloin, Légolas, et Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Il savait pourquoi Elessar les avait fait venir ici. C'était presque la fin de la communauté de l'anneau sur la terre du milieu pour toujours. Le roi les avait fait venir pour leur faire ses adieux. Il y eu bien des larmes qui coulèrent dans la salle cette après midi là.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes venus ici, n'est-ce pas. demanda Elessar

Les deux hommes firent un léger signe de tête.

- Ma fin est proche. Je sens la fatigue qui s'empare de moi. Demain, j'irais dans la maison des rois, et je m'installerai au coté de nos deux jeunes amis que nous avons si longtemps chercher. dit Elessar

- Si je peux me le permettre, dit Légolas, vous mériter votre repos, bien que le chagrin qui m'afflige soit fort difficile à supporter. Lorsque vous partirez, Gimli et moi partirons pour les terres immortelles, et ce sera la fin de la communauté qui fut fondé, il y a très longtemps.

- Alors nous serons tous sur les rivages blancs, car Frodon, Sam Merry, Pippin, Boromir, et moi serons dans le palais de Mandos, le gardien de la maison des morts, et que Gandalf et vous serez encore vivant. dit Elessar

- Votre âme ne sera pas garder prisonnière des palais, car elle est digne du destin qu'Ilùvatar à destiner aux hommes. répondit Légolas

- Il y a très longtemps, je ne vous aurais pas cru, mais aujourd'hui je peux vous l'affirmer, je vais devoir y rester jusqu'à ce que Arwen vienne m'y rejoindre. C'est le pris que je vais devoir payez pour avoir enlevez au peuple immortel la jeune fille des étoiles. répondit tristement Elessar.

- Et bien s'est avec elle, que vous partirez, mon ami, répondit Gimli, nous avons tous les deux été ébloui par la beauté des elfes, et je ne parle pas de cet elfe là, mais de la dame blanche.

En disant cela, il pris dans ses mains les trois cheveux d'or que Galadriel, la grand-mère d'Arwen lui avait offert. Eldarion qui jusqu'alors était rester silencieux regarda les trois hommes qui avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble. Tant de chose que jamais il ne pourrait voir et comprendre, car jamais il ne verrait les bois de la Lothlorien comme ils avaient été lorsque le pouvoir des anneaux était encore à l'œuvre dans cette région. Ils avaient peut-être fait disparaître Sauron, mais ce fut également la fin des elfes, le peuple des étoiles, car a présent, presque tous était parti vers les terres immortelles, et ceux qui restaient furent oublier.

- Je crois que je vais faire mes adieux à Arwen à présent. dit Elessar

L'homme quitta la salle en laissant les trois hommes derrière lui. Quelque temps après, ce fut au tour d'Eldarion de gagner sa chambre.

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain, Elessar sorti de sa chambre tard, car il avait fait part à Arwen de sa décision de partir. Ce n'était pas toute a fait une décision, car il avait senti la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Elessar se dirigea vers la maison de roi. Il était suivi de près pas sa femme et son fils, mais bien d'autre personne était rassembler. Alors qu'il traversait les rues, la tristesse régnait dans la cité. Les citoyens de la ville se rassemblaient sur les coter de la route. Tous avaient comprit où se rendait le roi. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient celui qui avait ramener la paix et qui avait fait tant de chose pour eux. Le roi rentra dans la pièce ou les rois venaient autrefois pour renoncer à la vie. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'un roi était entré pour y mourir. Elessar s'installa sur le lit qui avait été aménagé pour lui. Toutes les personnes qui étaient rassembler en ce jour de deuil pour dire adieu à leur roi auraient voulut qu'il ne parte jamais. Elessar remit à son fils la couronne du Gondor, et le sceptre de l'Arnor. Tous les gens qui virent la peine dans les yeux d'Eldarion ce jour là furent frappés. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant que son père faisait de lui le nouveau roi. Les autres personnes quittèrent la pièce pour laisser la famille royale faire leurs derniers adieux.

- Mon rôle touche maintenant à sa fin. Et le tien commence. dit Elessar.

- J'aurais voulu que le votre durent plus longtemps. dit le jeune homme en pleurant.

- C'est le dont que nous a fait Ilùvatar. Il nous a aussi accorder de partir librement lorsque le moment serait venu. C'est le dont fait au roi. rajouta Elessar.

- Père, croyez-vous que je suis digne de vous. demanda Eldarion

- Tu le seras plus que n'importe qui. rajouta Elessar

- Vous allez me manquer. dit Eldarion

Il pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait au paravent. Le jeune homme était dans les bras de son père qui le serrait très fort, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois alors qu'il était enfant.

- Allez vas-y, je voudrais dire adieu à ta mère une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Père, je vous aime. dit Eldarion

- Je t'aime aussi. lui répondit Elessar

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent. Le jeune homme quitta la salle, et attendit sa mère qui resterait au coter de celui qu'elle aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

**Chapitre 11**

Lorsqu'elle sortie de la pièce, elle n'était plus la même. Sa beauté semblait terne. Celle qui avait parut si belle durait toutes ces années, était maintenant sans vie. La lumière qui avait éclairé son visage avait disparu, en laissant place à la froideur. Elle était triste, mais plus aucune larme ne coulait. Aux yeux du peuple, elle était devenue de la beauté des simples mortelles, mais au yeux d'Eldarion, elle n'était plus du tout la même. Il la revoyait contempler les étoile, lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle semblait triste, mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant lui fendait le cœur. Elle avait renoncer à son immortalité il y a bien des années, mais ce n'était qu'a présent qu'elle gouttait l'amertume de la mortalité. Ce fut un jour de double deuils, car le peuple du Gondor et de l'Arnor ne perdit pas seulement son roi bien aimé, mais il perdait aussi la dame des étoiles, la reine Arwen.

Elle se tint devant son fils, et lui fit ses adieux. Elle quitta Minas Tirith et parti vers les vastes bois de la Lorien. Elle erra pendant bien longtemps, puis elle se coucha pour y mourir. Les gens qui marchaient près de ses bois on toujours pu sentir la tristesse qui y régnait, et plus personne n'y entra. Pour ce qui est de Légolas et de Gimli, ils partirent dans le bateau que Légolas avait créer et ce fut la fin de la communauté de l'anneau en terre du milieu, car plus aucun de ses membres ne mit le pied sur cette terre. Ce qu'il advint des deux passagers, je l'ignore car plus aucune nouvelle d'eux ne parvint en terre du milieu.

C'est ainsi que le roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor raconta l'histoire de l'anneau à son fils, et ce devint une tradition. Car le roi l'avait entendu de son père, et le fils le racontera à son fils. Tous ça car un jour un garçon de dix ans avait demander à son père de lui conter l'histoire de sa vie. Et ce même garçon y avait rajouter son histoire, qui avait été bien moindre comparer à celle de son père, mais qui pourtant avait été digne des rois. Eldarion contemplait son fils, qui lui faisait penser à lui lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait fait, il avait maintenant près de 150 ans. Et son fils, avait près de dix ans, l'âge, à laquelle il avait entendu l'histoire que son père lui avait conter. Il n'avait pu contempler la beauté des elfes que quelques fois, mais il savait que son fils en porterait la marque jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qui serait très longue pour un humain, sans pour autant être sans fin car c'est le destin qu'Ilùvatar avait réserver aux hommes, un don amertume, mais qui les faisait vivre chaque instant de leur vie.

**FIN**


End file.
